


Сделка кровью

by misspobeda



Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [4]
Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dealfic, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Historical, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Ибрагим и Хюррем заключают договор. Дочь паши в обмен на жизнь новой фаворитки султана. Никто из них не подозревает, что другой намерен совершить сделку, но за другую плату.
Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702726
Kudos: 10





	Сделка кровью

Они стоят друг напротив друга в ожидании того, что кто-то из них заговорит. Только слабый треск факелов разрушает эти тихие мгновения между ними. Ибрагим не может отвести взгляда от Хюррем, от её уверенного и целеустремленного взгляда. В её руках находится жизнь его ребенка. Незаконного, но у Ибрагима достаточно сил и власти, чтобы обойти необходимые препятствия. У него уже есть двое детей, но Кадер, как он ее зовёт про себя, тоже является частью его души, его кровью. С тех пор, как паша узнал правду, он только и думает о том, на кого будет похожа его дочь: на него или на Нигяр. Ибрагим хочет позаботиться о девочке и обеспечить ей достойное будущее.

— Отдайте мне мою дочь.

Не приказ, не просьба. Мольба. Ибрагим ждёт, когда Хюррем самодовольно улыбнётся и выдвинет свои условия. Раньше, когда эта девушка была простой наложницей, фавориткой султана, она встречала своих врагов широкой улыбкой, поражающей своей огромной силой. Хюррем-хатун не скрывала радости своих побед. Теперь перед ним стоит Хюррем Султан, законная супруга падишаха, мать его пятерых детей, и смотрит на него суровым, серьёзным и холодным взглядом. Возможно, думает Ибрагим, в глубине души султанша уже ликует и просто этого не показывает. Как бы хорошо он не знал султаншу, но читать её чувства с каждым разом становилось труднее. Так далеко она их прячет. Ибрагиму кажется это несправедливым. Враги должны быть открыты друг другу.

Прервав затянувшееся молчание, Хюррем заговорила:

— Я тебе обязательно её отдам тебе.

Ибрагим чувствует облегчение. Камень падает с его души, и он вновь может расправить соколиные крылья. Вдруг ему захотелось упасть ногам к Хюррем и целовать её белоснежные руки, чему сам Ибрагим очень удивляется. Пасть к ногам бывшей рабыни? Заклятого врага? Его гордость больше и выше этого, пусть и он сам в прошлом был рабом. Великий визирь, второе лицо в государстве, забирает своё не кланявшись. И дочь свою он вернёт.

— Только… — продолжает Хюррем, и её глаза смотрят в сторону покоев султана.

— Что «только»? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Ибрагим. — Что взамен хочешь?

Конечно, без условий не обойдётся. Хюррем Султан всё делает с выгодой для себя, во дворце это все знают. И он тоже знает. При этом мысль о том, что он хотел поцеловать её руку за то, что она согласилась вернуть ему дочь, тревожит Ибрагима. Помутнение разума, вызванные страхом или счастьем скорой встречи с ребёнком. Паша напоминает себе, что перед ним не только жена Повелителя, но и его враг.

Хюррем смотрит на него пристально своими поблескивающими от факелов зелеными глазами.

— Фирузе.

Это все, что она говорит. Ибрагим догадывался, что цена за дочь будет высокой, и вот ему предлагают снова взять грех на душу. Пролить кровь.

— Она должна покинуть дворец, — объясняет султанша. — Мне всё равно, как ты от неё избавишься. Посадишь на корабль или убьешь её — меня это не волнует. Вот моё условие, Ибрагим: если Фирузе исчезнет, ты получишь свою дочь.

Ибрагим чувствует, как кровь закипает внутри. Неужели Хюррем способна зайти так далеко? К тому же нет гарантий, что она говорит правду.

— Она ребенок! — срывается паша. — Как ты можешь её использовать в своей игре?

— А вы используете наложницу в своей игре. Это ведь Хатидже Султан прислала Фирузе к Повелителю? Ведь так? — Хюррем по-прежнему смотрит на Ибрагима холодным и острым как сотня кинжалов взглядом. — Ты за свою жену несёшь ответственность. И за её поступки. Так что ты тоже причастен.

Брови Хюррем сгустились как тучи над её зелеными глазами. Ибрагим не помнит, когда он видел её в последний раз настолько рассерженной.

— Хатидже Султан винит меня в твоей измене. А я не отправляла Нигяр к тебе в постель, это твоя была затея, — говорит Хюррем, постепенно теряя самообладание. — А теперь вы вдвоем пристраиваете в покоях Повелителя жалкую наложницу! Лучше бы собой занимались! И своими отношениями!

Султанша почти кричит. Ей всё равно, что султан мог уже вернуться в свои покои.

— Госпожа!

Ибрагим идёт вперёд и тянется к ней. К её плечу, шее или волосам, покрытым шалью, он и сам пока не знает, но уверен, что хочет встряхнуть эту сходящую с ума от ревности женщину

— Я ничего не желаю слышать, паша! — Хюррем выставляет перед ним руку, сохраняя дистанцию и едва касаясь его руки. Теперь её лицо искажено яростью. — Делай, как я тебе говорю. Избавься от Фирузе, и получишь свою дочь.

На мгновение их пальцы касаются, и они оба чувствуют волну незнакомого, пронзающего насквозь ощущения в теле. Оба отходят подальше друг от друга, и если на лице Ибрагима застыло удивление, то Хюррем сохраняет свою маску ярости. Она резко поворачивается и уходит в сторону коридора.

Когда Ибрагим думает, что остался один, он слышит её голос:

— Я сдержу свое слово, Ибрагим. Клянусь своей жизнью и жизнью своих детей.

Вновь наступившая тишина рушится звуками арфы из покоев султана. Ибрагим уже знал, как избавится от ныне любимой наложницы Сулеймана. Он всматривается в темный двор и думает, как заодно поквитаться с султаншей. Не за её интриги, это было вполне в её духе. За желание прикоснуться к ней в момент отчаяния.

***

Проходит три дня с заключения их тайного договора. Хюррем живёт в ожидании каких-либо новостей и начинает терять надежду. Этим утром она просыпается с готовностью к тому, что Ибрагим-паша предаст её. Служанки одевают султаншу в халат и помогают собрать рыжие локоны в прическу. Без стука с распростертыми в стороны руками в покои врывается Сюмбюль-ага.

— Госпожа! — восклицает он. — Какие вести с утра! Страшные вести!

— О чем ты говоришь, Сюмбюль-ага? — спрашивает Хюррем, поднимаясь с дивана. — В чем дело?

— Фирузе-хатун отравили, госпожа, — отвечает Сюмбюль-ага, прикрывая в ужасе рот ладонью. — Она предстала перед Аллахом.

Неведомая сила тянет в Хюррем вниз, и она падает на пол. Сюмбюль успевает подхватить её и помогает ей усесться на диван.

— Что с вами, госпожа? — с волнением спрашивает он. — Вам плохо?

— Это… — Хюррем пытается говорить, но у неё не хватает слов. Она не верит, что Ибрагим совершил свою часть сделки. — Неожиданная весть.

— Госпожа, — Сюмбюль-ага присаживается рядом с ней на колени. — Это было по вашему приказу выполнено? Почему вы не сказали вашему верному слуге? Теперь вас будут подозревать!

— Не будут, — уверенно отвечает Хюррем.

Она просит принести ей воды, а служанок подготовить её новое платье и комплект недавно привезённых из Амасьи украшений. Она переживёт их нападки: и Сулеймана, и Афифе-хатун, и Хатидже Султан, и любого, кто посмеет заподозрить супругу султана в отравлении простой наложницы.

_Пока в моих руках дочь Ибрагима-паши, моя жизнь в безопасности._

Когда Хюррем остаётся одна в своих покоях, на её лице вновь расцветает улыбка.

***

После похорон Фирузе, оставив своих детей под присмотром Назлы-хатун и Джадан-хатун, Хюррем отправляется во дворец Ибрагима. Предвкушая, с какой яростью её будут встречать хозяева, она с наигранной радостью выходит из кареты в сопровождении Перчема-аги и приказывает стоящим у парадной двери слугам сообщить о её приезде.

Слуги открывают перед султаншей двери, и перед ней предстают Ибрагим и Хатидже, изображая счастливую и любящую семью, как думает сама Хюррем.

— Госпожа, — она учтиво кланяется им обоим. — Великий визирь.

Хюррем не может не заметить, с каким удивлением реагирует на её почтение Ибрагим. А ведь это самая обычная благодарность за услугу.

— Что тебе нужно, Хюррем? — яростно спрашивает Хатидже. — Пришла посмеяться над нами? Объявить о своей очередной победе?

— Что вы, госпожа, — отвечает Хюррем. — Как может быть смешно, когда умерла наложница? Пусть даже и моя соперница.

— Я знаю, что у тебя на уме… — Хатидже встаеёт со своего места, чтобы направиться к Хюррем, но Ибрагим хватает жену за руку.

— Госпожа, успокойтесь, — говорит он. — Я вам уже говорил, что расследование показало, что Хюррем Султан не причастна к смерти Фирузе-хатун.

А затем он улыбается ей. Не своей жене. Хюррем. Ей не по себе, но султанша понимает намёк.

— Что привело вас, госпожа? — интересуется вежливо Ибрагим.

— Я хочу предложить вам прогулку, паша, и заодно обсудить кое-какие дела. Это касается моего старшего шехзаде Мехмета.

Поймав её заинтересованный взгляд, Ибрагим догадывается, что пришла пора завершать сделку.

— Конечно, госпожа, — он поднимается с дивана и берёт свой дублет. — С большой радостью.

— Ибрагим! Как же ты...?! — сердито кричит Хатидже, но Ибрагим снова берёт жену за руку и говорит ей, что скоро вернется. Хоть и сам в это мало верит.

Хюррем привозит его к маленькому домику, расположенному в самой глубине леса. Когда-то там жили лесничие, вспоминает Ибрагим, но теперь домик выглядит гораздо лучше и обустроеннее. Хюррем в сопровождении Перчема-аги показывает ему дорогу, выходя из кареты.

— Здесь твоя дочь, Ибрагим.

— Вы пойдете со мной, госпожа, настаивает Ибрагим.

— Боишься, что Перчем-ага тебя убьет? — смеётся Хюррем. — Мысли о дочери затмили твой разум, паша? Будь моя воля, я бы уже отдала приказ. Однако, если ты желаешь, идем вместе.

Они заходят в домик, и перед Ибрагимом предстает картина, где за накрытым столом сидит женщина средних лет и маленькая девочка. С черными волосами и большими карими глазами, она красива и счастлива находиться в заточении, пусть оно и не напоминало заточение. Ибрагим приказывает женщине собраться ей и ребёнку, и быть готовым уезжать. Женщина ждет разрешения Хюррем, и та кивает в ответ.

Они снова друг напротив друга. Вместо мраморного балкона дворца маленький домик в гуще леса. И никто из них не желает уходить первым. Каждый ждёт, когда ловушка сработает.

— Я хочу поблагодарить вас, госпожа, — говорит Ибрагим. — Вы сдержали клятву и вернули мне дочь.

— Услуга за услугу, Ибрагим-паша, — отвечает Хюррем. — Теперь она твоя забота и ответственность. Нигяр ничего не знает. На всё теперь твоя воля.

Хюррем кланяется и ждёт, когда Ибрагим развернется и покинет домик, но он продолжал смотреть на нее. Без ненависти и уже без былой благодарности. Этот взгляд был незнаком Хюррем.

— Чего ждёте, паша? — интересуется она

— Я думал, что вы меня убить задумали, — признаётся Ибрагим.

— И лишить ребенка отца? — Хюррем хочет рассмеяться, но получается слабо, поэтому ей остаётся только ухмыляться, словно услышала неудачную шутку. — Я уже сохранила тебе жизнь один раз из-за этой причины. Можешь мне верить, но я не передумала тогда, и сейчас не изменю своего решения.

Ибрагим проводит пальцами по бороде, обдумывая следующие действия. Он ожидал, что не выйдет из леса живым. Ожидал, что сейчас из-за угла покажутся наёмники и нападут на него. Но Хюррем действительно его отпускает.

Но у него имеется ещё один козырь.

— Однако, я всё ещё не могу простить вас за то, что вы использовали мою дочь.

— Что же ты сделаешь мне, Ибрагим-паша?

Он подходит к ней стремительно. Его рука тянется к её шее, на этот раз точно и прямо в цель. Хюррем не успевает выставить руки щитом, как Ибрагим притягивает её к себе и крепко целует в губы. Его руки обвивает фигуру султанши, не оставляя ей возможности для сопротивления. Хюррем держит защиту, не давая губам раскрыться, но вскоре ей перестаёт хватать воздуха, чем Ибрагим и пользуется. Он обхватывает нижнюю губу султанши, сначала нежно и ласково, словно он целует свою любимую жену. Затем он кусает губу Хюррем. Ибрагим чувствует вкус крови на языке и после того, как Хюррем с силой отталкивает его от себя, облизывается.

— Я защитил вас от отравления Фирузе-хатун, — говорит паша, ехидно улыбаясь, — но как вы, госпожа, объясните Повелителю рану на вашей губе?

Теперь он, поклонившись, покидает домик.

Перчем-ага вбегает, подумав, что раз Ибрагим-паша вышел один, значит сделал что-то недоброе с госпожой, но вскоре обнаруживает, что она лишь стоит, застыв, посреди комнаты. Он подходит к султанше и пытается привести её в чувство, но Хюррем не сходит со своего места.

За капелькой крови с губы падает одинокая слезинка.


End file.
